The Cursed Witch
by NekoNya22
Summary: Minna has started to hire a new girl to help maintain the base while training. After that, she took her to the base when suddenly a Neuroi has headed toward the base. The Witches launched and flew toward. Later on, Neuroi bolted and Shirley went out to destroy until she got a malfunction. Then, suddenly she was saved by... the new girl. *ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Years ago, mysterious creatures called Neuroi have come to invade Earth and tried to destroy everything in sight. Luckily, girls with magical abilities called Witches came together and fought off every Neuroi attack. The war still goes on but everybody is lucky is to have the Witches protecting them and every Witch is lucky to have these powers to protect the citizens. Well, except for one person.

It was a normal sunny day at the 501st Joint Fighter Wing's base. Everybody was doing their usual routine: Yoshika and Lynne were cooking food for lunch, Francesca was sleeping in the hangar while Shirley is working on her Striker Unit, Trude is yelling at Erica, Elia is putting her clothes on while Sanya is sleeping in her room after night patrol, Minna is in her office doing the usual paperwork and Mio is training while Perrine stalking behind a bush.

While Minna was almost finish with her paperwork, she looked at one last paper that was on her desk. She picked it up and realized it was application. She picked it up and looked over it and smiled, "Looks like we found one." She grabbed the microphone, "Witches, report to the meeting room! Stat!" The other Witches heard the announcement and dropped what were they doing and headed toward the meeting room.

When everybody met at the room and sat down, Minna was in front of the room. She cleared her throat, "Now, you all gather here today because I have some news to share with you all. Do you all remember that I put up a help wanted ad in the newspaper? It looks like someone responded and sent an application." She smiled as she help up the application in the air. "I will be going into town and meet with the person and interview her."

"What was the help wanted thing for again? I kind of forgotten." Erica asked.

"Geez, you're forgetful as always Hartmann." Trude sighed, "Minna wanted someone to help maintain the base, weapons, and supplies of the base. Since all of us have been busy lately, we need an extra person to help around."

"Oh, I see." said Erica.

"Yes and if the person is the great person to hired, then we won't have to stressed out with everything. Now, while I'm in town, Yoshika and Lynne." She faced the two girls, "I want you two to prepare a room for the person. The person will be staying at the base for the time being." Minna explained.

"Yes, ma'am." Yoshika and Lynne said.

"Good. Now, dismissed." Everybody got up and left the room. While Yoshika and Lynne were preparing a room for the person and everybody else was training, Minna got ready to head for town. She looked at the application again, "Let's see if you're worthy of the job, Miss Makoto Takahashi."

Meanwhile in town, a girl is sitting in the waiting office of the guild. She looked at the clock as she was waiting for a response to her application. Then, the lady behind the called her, "Miss Makoto Takahashi. Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke will see you now." Makoto heard her. She grabbed her bag and headed inside to see Minna. As she entered the office, she saw Minna sitting at a desk looking at her application that she filled out. Minna saw Makoto at the door and smiled at her.

"Hello, Miss Takahashi. Please, take a seat." Minna pointed an empty chair in front of the desk. Makoto bowed to her and took the empty chair. When she was seated, Minna examined the young girl in front of her. Makoto has black hair that is tied back with a little bits hanging by the side of head. She wore a white bandana around her neck, a brown hoodie vest with a red undershirt with the sleeves rolled up. She also wore black shorts, brown boots and black gloves. Minna cleared her throat, "So, Miss Takahashi-"

"Makoto, please just Makoto." she said.

"Ok, so Miss Makoto, what made think of applying for this job?" Minna asked.

"I want to apply for this job because I love helping people. It's been always like that. If a person is in need, I will drop everything and will go and help that person out." Makoto explained to Minna.

"I see," Minna looked at Makoto's application again, "So for this job, part of it will be for you to check and maintain the weapons. It says here that you have an experience of handling weapons. This is true, yes?"

Makoto nodded her head, "Yes, ma'am. My uncle had a job as a gunsmith and engineer. In his spare time, he would often teach me these things and I would help him fixed weapons. So if any weapon is heavily damaged or broken, I can help you with that."

"Thank you, that's a nice offer." She smiled at Makoto. Then, she looked over the application once more time. Then, she put it down the paper down and looked at Makoto, "Well, Miss Makoto. I believe that you have found yourself a job."

"Really, thank you Miss Wilcke." Makoto said.

"Oh, please just call me Minna. No need to be so formal." said Minna.

"Thank you, Minna-san." Makoto reached out hand toward Minna.

Minna stood up and shook Makoto's hand, "You're welcome, Makoto." They let go of each other, "Now, you will start tomorrow. Please, come back here at the guild at 10 AM. I will pick you up and take you to our base. And don't forget to pack some stuff as you will stay there at the time being."

"Ok. Well," Makoto stood up, "see you tomorrow, Minna-san. It'll be a pleasure working with you."

"Me, too, Makoto." Minna smiled. Then, both of them left the room and waved goodbye to each other.

The next day has come, Makoto is standing in front of the guild building, waiting for Minna to come and pick her up. With her is two bags, one on her back filled with clothes and one she was holding with more clothes and some essential items. After waiting for a while, Minna finally came and met with Makoto. Minna waved at her and smiled, "Good morning, Makoto."

Makoto smiled and bowed to Minna, "Good morning to you, too, Minna-san. How are you?"

"I am good, thanks for asking. So, are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." Makoto replied.

"Then, shall we?" Minna started walking toward the boat with Makoto following her. After they boarded onto the boat, the boat started up its engines and headed toward the WItches' base.

Meanwhile, everybody at the base have gather at the dining room to eat breakfast. While eating breakfast, the crew was talking about who the new person will be like, "Do you think the new person will a boy or a girl?" Erica said.

"Does it matter? I mean it's just a person helping out around the base." Perrine said.

Then, Elia leaned into Perrine's ear and whispered, "Aren't you worried that the new person might come and steal Major Sakamoto?" She smirked.

Perrine dropped her fork and blushed really red, "N-No way! T-There couldn't be anyone good enough to take Major away. Right? Right?" She said Elia was laughing.

Mio heard the commotions and she cleared her throat, making everyone calm down. "Please, girls. No more commotions, we are trying to have a nice breakfast."

"Yes, Major." Everyone said.

"Good. Now, no more gossiping. Nobody likes to hear rumors, especially for the newbie." said Mio.

Then, the speaker turned on, "Attention all Witches. Please report to the meeting room. ASAP. Thank you." Then, the speaker turned off. After hearing this,everybody finished off their breakfast and rushed toward the meeting room.

After everybody has entered the room and sat down, Minna entered the room and stood up front. She cleared her throat, "As you know, yesterday I went into town and interview the person. The person has the requirements and will be working with us starting today. I would to introduce all of you to, Miss Makoto Takahashi." Minna pointed at the toward and there, Makoto entered the room.

She stood in front of the room and faced the Witches. She bowed to them, "Hello, my name is Makoto Takahashi. 17. I am from Fuso. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"From this day forward, she will help us maintain the base. She will check on the weapons and will fixed them if needed. And also, she will check up on our supplies and rations and will help us buy more if we on low or we run out." Minna smiled, "Please, get along with Makoto."

"Yes, ma'am." Everyone said.

"Good. Now, Yoshika and Lynne, please show Makoto where she will be staying

for the time being. Everyone else, go out and train. We're having a mock battle later in the day. Dismissed."

Everyone listened to her and left the room. Well, everyone except Trude. She still sat there, frowning with her arms crossed. Minna saw and she approached her, "Is something wrong, Trude?" Minna asked.

"It's Makoto. I don't trust her. There's something about her that I don't like." She sighed, "But, I don't know what is it."

"Oh, Trude. You're just being paranoid. Makoto is just here to maintain everything while we're busy training." said Minna.

"Yea, but that Makoto… she's seems familiar. Like I seen her before in the news or something."

"Trude, please get along with Makoto. We don't want to scare her."

"Fine." Trude got up and headed toward the door, "But I'm still keeping my guard up." Then, she left the room.

After leaving the room, Yoshika and Lynne introduced themselves to Makoto and showed her around the base and where her room was. After the three arrived at Makoto's room, Yoshika spoked to Makoto, "I hope you have a good time while staying here at our base, Makoto-san." She smiled.

"Yea, hope we really get along and become really good friends." Lynne smiled at Makoto too.

"Thank you, you two." Makoto smiled a bit and patted Yoshika and Lynne on the head. Then, Makoto tense up, "Wait, something's coming."

"Oh no, is a Neuroi coming?" asked Yoshika.

"That's impossible. An alarm would have set off." Lynne said.

"No, it's not a Neuroi. How am I able to detect that?" Yoshika and Lynne shrugged at Makoto. "It's coming from…" Makoto took a step to the side and came tumbling from behind was Francesa. "behind me."

"Owww." Francesa whined as she rubbed her head, "That was so mean."

"Francesa, you shouldn't jump people. Especially on new people, you might scare them away." Yoshika told Francesca.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. I just want to feel her boobs size." Francesca explained.

"Excuse me, Francesca. Please, refrain from jumping or touching me. Especially, the chest area. It's rather unweilding." Makoto told her.

"Aww, but I just want a little touch. Can you at least tell me your cup size?" Francesca asked her with an innocent look to her face.

"And why would I? You tried to jump and grope me." Makoto gave Francesca a stern look.

Then, someone in the hall was shouting, "Francesca, where are you?" It was Shirley. Francesca heard and jumped from the ground. She ran toward her and laid her head on her big boobs.

"Wahh, Shirley. Makoto is being me mean to me. She won't let grope her chest or even tell her cup size." She whined.

"Aww," Shirley pet Francesca's head and smiled, "don't worry. You'll always have my breast to play."

"Yay!" She shouted and hugged Shirley.

While that was happening, Makoto entered her room and put her stuff down, "Guess I'll unpack later. For now, I'll just go and check on the weapons. See what will I be working with." She stood by the door, "Can you girls show me where you keep your weapons. If I'm going to maintain and fixed your weapons, I would like to know what kind you have." Makoto asked them.

"We keep our weapons in the hangar." Shirley answered, "If you want, I can show where the hangar. I was about to go there myself."

"Thank you. Umm, Shirley is it?" She asked.

"Yep, Shirley is me." She smiled. Then, she lead Makoto to where the hangar is.

After arriving upon the hangar, Makoto was amazed at the weapon lineup they have. "Wow, those are some weapons. Amazing."

"Yep. I mean we're fighting so we need to stock up on some strong guns." Shirley explained.

"I see." Then, she saw something that caught her eye, "It's… a Striker Unit." She

pointed at it.

"Oh, yep. That's a Striker Unit. Specifically, my old one. My new one is over there. My magical powers became a bit too much for this one to handle, so they order me a new one. And the new one is a fast one, like me." Shirley said as she smiled and pointed herself.

Makoto looked at the Striker Unit and she clenched her fist. Before she could speak, the alarm went off. The speakers turned on, "WITCHES! GET INTO BATTLE POSITIONS! NEUROI IS HEADING TOWARD THE BASE!" Shirley heard the announcements and rushed toward her Striker Unit. She jumped in, her ears and tails popped out and she grabbed her gun and headed out. The other Witches came into the hangar and did the same thing. Mio went inside her plane and took off.

As they left to fight off the Neuroi, Makoto tensed up. "Oh no." She stepped outside the base and looked toward the sky, "Something not right." Then, she rushed back into the hangar.

In the sky, the Witches fought long and hard to destroy the Neuroi. When they finally burst their the shield and revealed the core, Lynne was about to shoot it. She had her aim but then, the Neuroi suddenly bolted out of the way. Mio growled, "Damn it." She grabbed her walkie talkie, "Shirley! Go after that Neuroi and destroy it!"

"Will do, Major." said Shirley. Then, with all her speed, she bolted out of there, trying to catch with the fast Neuroi. The other Witches followed her behind.

After speeding with all her might, she finally caught up with the speeding Neuroi. Shirley held up her gun and tried to aim at the core but something went wrong. Suddenly, she was hearing weird noises coming her Striker Unit. "What the?" Then, she started to swerved to the sides, making her losing her aim and speed. Then, the Striker Unit was stable again but the Neuroi was ahead of her. Shirley was in a tight situation. She wanted to speed up and try to catch up with the Neuroi but she didn't want something to happen to the Striker Unit while she is in it. Then, she had an idea. Shirley sped up a bit until she was at least shooting distance to the core. She aim her gun at the core and she saw that the Neuroi is starting to regenerate the shield. "I only have this one chance." As she tried set her sights, suddenly she began to swerve again. After she was stable again, she found herself under the Neuroi and the Neuroi is more ahead of her. Shirley started to feel frightened. She felt discourage. "I...failed. I'm sorry, guys. I couldn't stop it."

Suddenly, Shirley heard something in the distance. She looked up, "Gunshots?" She looked behind her and only saw that the others haven't caught up with her. "Then, who's up ahead?" She looked in front of her and tried to see who is ahead of her. While trying to see, she heard another gunshot. She looked at the Neuroi and saw that the opening was opened up more. Then, she another one and saw it go through the core, making the Neuroi disappeared. After the Neuroi was destroyed, Shirley looked forward to see who was firing gunshots and destroyed the Neuroi but she felt something that was burning her. She looked down and saw that her Striker Unit is overheating. She was panicking, trying to figure to detached and just drowned in the ocean or keep them on until she has reached the base.

The Striker Unit was really burning her legs, Shirley was really heating up. She has decided this is the only way. She couldn't handle the heat so she decided to detached from her Striker Unit. She detach herself from the Striker Unit and started to fall to the ocean. As fell to her doom, she closed her eyes and thought of all the good memories she had of being with the other Witches and smiled. Before she doved to her doomed, she felt someone catch her and flew up. "What?" She opened her eyes and was surprised at who has saved her.

The Witches has caught up at where the Neuroi was destroyed. When they have arrived at the spot, the Witches flew still at what they saw in front of them. In front of them was Shirley, her legs with burn marks and without her Striker Unit being held by… Makoto. All of them examined Makoto. She had ears and a tail popped out and she was using Shirley's old Striker Unit. Makoto had a sniper rifle strapped to her back.

All of them just stared at Makoto who holding Shirley in her arms, wondering what happened. Then, Makoto spoked, "Let's head back to the base. Shirley need some help." Then, she flew ahead toward the base with the others following behind her.

When all of them arrived at the hangar and detach from their Striker Units, Yoshika and Lynne ran toward Makoto and took Shirley to take of them. As they took Shirley to the medical room, the other Witches went over to Makoto.

"So, you're actually a Witch." Minna stated.

"Even with my magical abilities, I did see thing coming. The new girl is a really a Witch." Elia stated.

"If you told us you were a Witch, we could have recruited you. We have room for new Witches." Mio said.

As they kept talking to Makoto, she grinded her teeth and snapped. "SHUT UP!" All of them heard that and was silent immediately. Makoto glared at them, "Don't you dare call me that! I'm not like you guys! I'm not a Witch! I…I shouldn't have born a Witch!" She yelled at them out loud.

Then, Trude grunted and stormed toward Makoto. She grabbed Makoto by the shirt and pushed her against a wall. "How dare you yell at the others?" Trude said to Makoto angrily. "And what do you mean you're not Witch? What do you mean by that?"

Makoto sighed and said calmly, "Yes, I am really a you-know-what but I don't want to be because of who am I and where I came from."

"Who the hell are you, really? And be honest or I'll give hell of a pain trip." Trude asked Makoto.

"My name isn't Makoto Takahashi." She said calmly, "My real name is Akane. Akane Kinoshita. Little sister of the traitor, Akira Kinoshita."

Hello again, guys. Now, I know you guys are wondering why I am posting a new fanfiction while I still have the other continuing. I want to write another fanfic because I want to work on something different while writing the other one. I have a tendency to write a story and if I keep writing it, I will be bored and won't have the motivation to continue it. I will still be posting new chapters for Grimm Neighbors but I just want to write something else to keep me interested. Also, starting tomorrow I will be going back to school so expect these fanfics to come every week or every two weeks. Thank you and keep on reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"My name isn't Makoto Takahashi." She said calmly, "My real name is Akane. Akane Kinoshita. Little sister of the traitor, Akira Kinoshita."

The room was silent. "Kinoshita…" Trude thought for a while, then images flashed within her mind. Trude pushed Akane against the wall harder, "I knew I didn't like you. Both of you have the similar faces. You are the little sister of that son of a traitor, Akira Kinoshita. That sister of yours almost ruin the reputation of all the Witches of the world. Now, you are here." Trude punched Akane in the stomach, letting her dropped to the ground, "Are you going to betray us like your big sister? Are going to do the same mistake your big sister did that almost put Witches out of the air?" Trude asked loudly.

Akane coughed and groaned, "Shut… up. I am not like my sister." She said quietly.

"What are you saying, huh?" Trude kneeled down and glared at her, "Come on. Speak up!"

"I am not like, Akira!" Akane said loudly, "I am nothing like my big sister."

"Oh yea. How so?"

Silence filled up the room, "Please," Akane said calmly, "Hear my story. Please, listen and learn about how I feel about all of this."

"Hmph, we do not have time to listen to you defend your big sister." Trude faced Minna, "Minna, go call the authorities, have them get this little trash and locked her up real good."

Minna just stood there and stared at Trude. "Why, Trude?"

Trude was shocked, "What do you mean, why? Isn't it obvious. She is the little sister of a huge offender of Witches. This thing could betray and be the same as her big sister."

"But, she has not done anything wrong." Minna pointed out.

"Yes, she has!" Trude yelled furiously.

"Oh, really? Please, explain the things that she has committed as wrong." Minna asked politely.

"Gladly." Trude cleared her throat, "First, this little thing… uhh…" Trude stood there and realized what she has gotten herself into. She couldn't think of one thing Akane did as a wrong action. Until, it hit her, "That little thing tamper a Striker Unit and stole a weapon from our base." Trude said sternly.

Minna stood there intrigued at what Trude pointed out. Then, Akane spoke up, "Look, I'm sorry but I had to. After your friend Shirley took off, I sense something out of place with my magical ability. So I had to use the Striker Unit, even though I really didn't want to. If I didn't use the Striker Unit and took a weapon, the base would have been destroyed and your friend Shirley would have drowned. And I know all of you would be greatly depressed if one of your comrades died." Minna was really intrigued at Akane's argumental statement, "I had to do something. I had to help."

"I call bullshit on that." Trude said, "Come on Minna. Arrest that girl so we can move on with our lives. We have wasted enough time." Trude crossed her arms.

Minna stood there and thought for a while, "Hmmm…" Minutes have passed, Akane and Trude are anxious to hear what is the final judgement. Then, Minna has got the answer. "Ok I made the decision: We will listen to Akane's story. After that, she will continue to work here. But, nobody is to interact or talk to Akane as she stays here. No interaction at all but do be nice to her." Minna then headed inside, "Come on, girls. Into the meeting room to hear the story." As Minna walked inside, the rest of the girls followed her into the meeting room.

After arriving at the meeting with Yoshika and Lynne coming in last, Minna and Akane stood in front of the room. Minna cleared her throat, "Before we begin to hear Akane's story of the situation," Minna looked toward Yoshika and Lynne, "Girls, what is the status of Shirley?" She asked them.

"Shirley is in stable condition. We are hoping she'll be up in a about a week. Nothing is too severe." Yoshika reported.

"Good to know. Thank you, Yoshika and Lynne for aiding Shirley. Now," Minna faced the room, "It's time to hear the story of Akane."

After hearing Minna, the crew faced toward the room and at Akane. She cleared her throat, "As you all know, my name is not Makoto Takahashi. My true identity is Akane Kinoshita. My family and I used to live in a village in Fuso, a quiet, peaceful village within the mountain valley. My family consisted of four people: my mother, father, me, and my big sister, Akira Kinoshita. My village was often targeted by the Neuroi and would destroy part of village. So, they assembled a Witches Squad Base within the village to help defend it. When my sister and I discovered we inherited magical abilities from our mother, we decided to try and apply to help defend the village. My mother was strongly against our decision, which is why she hid the truth of our ability in the first place. To ease my mother and make her comfortable, I did not sign up. My big sister on the other hand, did not want to give up for her. Akira was like me, she really love to help people in need. Akira still applied even though my mother yelled and punished her. After so much determination and tolerance to our mother, Akira was accepted and became a Witch for our village. Akira was a great Witch. She had skills like no other and defeated many Neuroi whenever she was on her own on patrol. It was a good year for Akira and the family, but then, something terrible happened. Many Neuroi invaded and attacked all at once one day, all Witches within the village were reported to battle. The war lasted for days. All of them fought well and worked really hard. After the long war, the Witches were declared victorious. Unfortunately, some of them were declared 'Missing In Action', including my sister. My family and I were greatly dejected to hear Akira being missing. After that, it has a week since we have known Akira has been declared missing. Then, we got an important letter in the mail from the base in the village. In the letter, it said that Akira was unconscious but alive at the base. They said that they have found her lying unconscious in critical condition. Luckily, they did everything they done to help her. After two weeks, Akira was feeling really well and was sent home. When she came home, we were all very happy and excited to see Akira again. That happiness did not last long. For a couple of weeks, Akira seems to act a bit strange and moody for a while. Then, my parents kept getting news that Akira and some Witches were getting themselves into trouble with the village and the base for a while. After a few months, Akira snapped. My family got the news that Akira shot a Witch in the middle of the village. The shot was not fatal to the Witch but she suffered greatly. Hearing this, Akira was relieved her duty as a Witch. On that same day, during the night, Akira and some Witches set fire to the base and destroyed it. They fled the village after that event and that was the last day we ever saw her. After the tragic event, my family and I were accused for Akira's betrayal and we were responsible for it. From that day forward, the village despised all Witches and we were known now as relatives of a traitor."

"What a sad story." Yoshika said.

"But how in the hell you decided to end up here?" Trude asked.

"Well, after being labeled as relatives of a traitor, we were shunned and isolated by the village. It was complete hell and torture for us, mostly for me. My parents rarely went outside. And times when they do, people from the village turn their backs on them and would talked badly about us. Sometimes, they were pelted by rotten food or rocks. I was still in school when this happen, so every time I arrived at school, I sit at the desk in the back corner. No student or teacher interacted with me. Teachers hesitated to approach me when giving me my tests back. Student would talk and gossip behind my back. But it was worst at home. During the day, my parent acted normal when I was around. But during the night, when I was asleep, they would drink their guilt away. One night, I woke up and sneaked quietly and overheard my parents conversion about me. Since I look kinda similar to Akira, my parents talked about the flashback of her and the thought of her action every time they saw me. All of this happened for three years. One night, I decided to end all my suffering. When my parents were passed out from being drunk, I gather my stuff in a backpack and ran away from my house and the village. While on the run and traveling to different places, I stumble upon a house in the middle of nowhere. It was a decent house with a great farm. With being tired, weak and hungry from being on the run, I passed out. When I woke up, I found myself in a room. I was cleaned and wearing clean clothes. Then, I started to walk around and explore the inside. While exploring, I found myself in the living where two people were talking and enjoying a cup of tea. One of them spotted me and stared at me. I saw this and hid behind the corner. Both of them approached me and smiled. I just sat there. confused and hungry. Then, one of them took my hand and lead me to the dining room. They offered me a big meal and I ate it. Later, they talked to me. I discovered that they were my aunt and uncle, my uncle being from my dad's little brother. They knew who I was and the situation about the family. I was scared that they were just going to kick me out but instead they just took me. My aunt and uncle didn't care about what happen to the family, but they do care about my safety. My aunt gave me a new makeover to ensure that no one will recognize me. She cut off my long hair, dyed it a different color, and gave me color contacts. From that day, I lived happily with my aunt and uncle. While living with them, I read the newspaper and saw Minna's help wanted ad. I figured I should accept the job, I need the money plus, being on an island, I hope that no one will recognize me and report me." Akane cleared her throat, "But as I can see today, that I was wrong." Then, she stopped talking and silence filled up the room, "And that's my story. I hope you all now understand about me and my situation."

Once again, silence filled up the room. Then, Minna cleared her throat, "How long are you planning to work, Akane?"

"I am hoping to work until I have enough money for me to go somewhere else. I love my aunt and uncle but I do not want endanger them. I can't take that risk." Akane explained.

"Okay then." Minna faced toward the girls, "Remember, as long as Akane stays here, no one is to interact with her. But do be nice to her. She is hurt enough. I will tell Shirley right away." After that, Minna left the room. Then, all of them got and left the room. Akane was the last leave the meeting. After leaving the room, Akane went into her room and unpack all her stuff. Then, she layed on top of her bed for the rest of the day, she didn't even bother with dinner.

The next morning, the crew was doing their usual routine again: Yoshika and Lynne were cooking food for breakfast, Francesca was sleeping by Shirley's side in the medical room, Trude is yelling at Erica, Elia is putting her clothes on while Sanya is sleeping in her room after night patrol, Minna is in her office doing the usual paperwork and Mio is training while Perrine stalking behind a bush. When Yoshika and Lynne were done making breakfast, both of them gather everybody, except for Akane (and Sanya. they didn't want to disturb her sleep) and they all ate breakfast together. After the girls finished their breakfast, they cleaned up and went out for training. When they were gone, Akane got out of bed, change her clothes, and headed toward the kitchen. She look around to see what was for breakfast. "Hmmm. Geez, too much flavor." Then, she saw a pot of rice, "Sweet. Plain rice." Akane looked for a bowl, got it, and served herself a bowl of rice. Akane walked over the dining table with her bowl, sat down and ate her breakfast.

\While eating her rice, she stopped eating for a moment and set down her chopsticks. "I know you are there. Please, stop hiding." After saying that, Sanya slowly stepped out of the corner and into the dining room nervously. Akane sighed, "Hello. Good morning." Then, she picked up her chopsticks and continued eating her bowl of rice. Sanya did not say anything except she nodded. Then, she walked past Akane but as she did her stomach growled. Sanya held her stomach and blushed. Akane stopped eating and sighed again, "Look, I know you want to hurry and train but you gotta eat breakfast. It's important." Akane set down her chopsticks and got up, "I'll get the leftover of what the others ate earlier." Then, she headed to the kitchen.

After exiting the kitchen with a plate in her hand, Akane set in across from her seat. Then, she sat down at her own seat at the table and continued eating. Sanya just stood nervously. Akane stopped and sighed again, "Please. I am not going to hurt you." She got up and pulled up the chair across from her, "You do not need to worry." Sanya was hesitant but she was hungry. So, she slowly and nervously walked to the chair and sat down. After that, Akane went over to sit down and continued eating. Sanya grabbed her fork and started eating too.

While eating, Sanya was kinda bugged by Akane's choice of food. _Why just plain rice?_ she thought. Without thinking, she spoke up, "Excuse me, why are you just eating plain rice? There is so much more options here."

Akane heard her and looked towards her, "With my magical ability, all five of my senses are heightened. My sense of touch, smell, taste, hearing, and seeing are five times better than an average person. But with my heightened senses, my taste and touch are very sensitive. It is the reason why I wear gloves all the time and eat just plain food." Then, Akane realized something, "I thought you girls weren't supposed to interact with me."

Sanya realized this too, "Oh my." Then, she thought for a while. "Well, I ate breakfast with so that was the start of breaking that rule." Sanya pointed out.

Akane smiled a bit, "Well, are you going to stop?"

"Hmmm…" Then, Sanya smiled a bit, too. "Yes, but I will talked to you when it's just you and me. I kinda like your company. But, this is a secret."

"Yea, yea. But if this our little secret, I should at least know your name."

"Oh, right. My name is Sanya V. Litvyak. I am from Orussia." Then, a thought came to her mind, "Should I call you Makoto or Akane?"

"Hmm…" Akane thought for a while, "I don't have preference. Call me whichever you want."

"Hmmm. Akane it is." Sanya giggled a bit.

After conversating and eating their breakfast, both of them cleaned up and went their separate ways to do their job. For the rest of the day, Akane had a happy thought in her mind. _I guess this isn't too bad._


End file.
